rtlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Foundling Worlds
' Anesidora Star System The Anesidora system is unknown to the Imperium, discovered by Thulian Explorators, Ad Mech contacts passed the location to the House Haarlock. The star system previously embroiled in a warp storm preventing warp travel has only recently been released, the star system suffers from unstable gravity tides making stable orbital trajectories impossible and entering the orbital zones dangerous to all but the most skilled pilots. The system possesses some remarkable celestial bodies the most noteworthy is its super-earth planet, Anesidora, the namesake for the system: a habitable planet with extensive mineral and promethium reserves, a Civilized World bordering Death World classification because of the extremely aggressive native life, including an Ork infestation. The placid sea-moon, Spire, habitable to a host of primitive sea algae, reflects an abundance of in-direct light upon Anesidora preventing nightfall. A lesser moon, an atmosphereless rock, also features in the night sky. Ancient human ruins exist on both Anesidora and its large moon. Ruins of colonial efforts, namely abandoned or destroyed complexes dot the surface of the planet, the original colonization fleet is no more: the vessels ruined or destroyed by neglect, conflict or looting; either buried and forgotten on the surface, or in space. Only the Haarlock flagship, the Clockwork Horror, and a small number of system-craft remain after the isolation. System Features: Gravity Tides The cataclysmic turmoil of the dissipating warp storm has influenced the fundamental forces within the star system causing gravitational forces to roil and churn like a storm-swept sea. As a result of these warp influenced natural forces the gravity wells surrounding all significant celestial bodies churn like whirlpools, battering orbiting vessels with potential titanic shifts in gravitic forces unexpectedly. Safely entering orbit is difficult (-20) to Pilot (Spacecraft) test, causing -1 point of hull integrity for every degree of failure.*Modified Haven This system has a statistically unusually high number of planets that are especially laden with valuable deposits, a very rare occurrence. Ruined Empire The remnants of a previous human civilization exist within the system, resulting in a high potential for valuable archeotech finds to be recovered: ruins have been found on a number of planets. The failed Haarlock colonization attempt and subsequent stagnant habitation for the last 500 years, the inevitable conflicts that occurred during the isolation, has resulted in many salvageable ruins and a large number of hulked voidships all over the system. Celestial Inventory: Primary Star Vigorous, stead and bright illumination emanates from this main-sequence star and follows expected and standard profiles providing expected influence within the three solar zones. The colour of the star is bright white. Inner Cauldron * Radiation Bursts, Dust Cloud, Asteroid Cluster, Starship Graveyard - Fleet Engagement (15 hulks). * Anesidora I (Large World with Low Gravity, Heavy Deadly Atmosphere, Burning World). * Anesidora II (Large and Dense with High Gravity, Thin Pure Atmosphere, Burning World - 2 noteable moons, large asteroid.). Primary Biosphere * Asteroid Belt, Dust Cloud, Asteroid Cluster, Starship Graveyard - Crushed Defense Force (8 hulks). * Anesidora III (Small and Dense World with Normal Gravity, Moderate Toxic Atmosphere, Hot World), * '''''Anesidora IV (Large and Dense World with Normal Gravity, Moderate Pure Atmosphere, Hot World, Verdant Life - 1 noteable moon (Spire). Outer Reaches * Adeptus Mechanicus Installation. * Gas Giant (Massive with Titanic Gravity, 2 Planetary Dust Rings, 1 Debris Ring, 6 noteable moons), * Anesidora VI (Low-Mass World with Low Gravity, Thin Toxic Atmosphere, Ice World), * Anesidora VII (Vast World with High Gravity, Thin Tainted Atmosphere, Ice World, 1 noteable moon). Category:Gazetter' Civilized World: Anesidora' Anesidora is a largely scrub and some desert, crossed with numerous large mountain ranges and high-topped mesa, the ever-present strength of the burning sun makes strenuous daytime activity dangerous, most creatures human and otherwise, operate at night. The seas are extremely briney, widespread and shallow and bordered by large salty wetlands. Most sources of freshwater are underground, rainfall is infrequent. The sky of Anesidora is dominated by its brilliant glittering sea-moon that acts as a secondary light source creating only dusk like conditions at night on Anesidora. Native fauna are aggressive and nocturnal: large reptilian flying predators, omnivorous quadruped herds, and aggressive burrowing carnivores. Flora, mostly benign and precious few are edible. The lifeforms on Anesidora reacted to the warp storm, increased hostility to unimagined levels resulting in most colonial works and entire cities and industrial outposts abandoned leaving a landscape of potential treasures, all guarded by ferocious native animals. Fortified clan settlements cluster around sources of fresh water or functional mineral and promethium extracting facilities. The inhabited regions can be sophisticated, to hazardous collections of industrial machinery, prefabricated structures and apparatus scavenged from other unfinished sites and fortified with makeshift defenses. The city of Nexus and its affiliated outposts, possessing the only functional spaceport and sophisticated refining facilities for the majority of the smaller communities. Nexus boasts the strongest Imperial presence, outside of the moon Spire. An extensive network of unused and mostly degraded land routes connecting empty and abandoned settlements exists; after the increased native hostility, air travel was widely adopted. Only the massive heavily defended all-terrain transport hauler convoys use the roads, carrying the bulk ores of the extracted resources between the network of heavily fortified bunker-fortress communities. The people of Anesidora are followers of the Imperial creed . Anesidoraians live in a clan-culture, originally formed from either their colonization vessel or subsequent settlement and inevitable displacement, the most powerful clans are typically the descendants of the settlements that survived the awakening: each clan focus on either the extraction, refining or transporting of resources or warring over them. The usage of aircraft is widespread, most clans field aeronautic and lighter-than-air craft for both commerce and war; the bulk hauler clans feature extensive anti-air defense and small light scout craft. 'Research Colony, Nexus (Planetary Capitol)' * Infrastructure Upgrades: x3 Food Distribution, x1 Communications, x1 Transportation * Support Upgrades: Eccelsiarchy Mission, Industrial Facility, Adeptus Mechancius Enclave, Imperial Navy Base 'Industrial Colony, Unnamed' * Infrastructure Upgrades: x1 Food Distribution, x1 Power Power Network, x1 Water Management * Support Upgrades: Trappings, Eccleesiarchy Mission, Culture Improvement (Piety), Imperial Guard Base 'The Moon, Spire (Independent)' The moon of Anesidora features a tainted atmosphere covered, a single large shallow cloudy ocean of extremely high concentrations of reflective metallic mica, wind and ocean currents are mild but persistent, contributing to the unusual glittering qualities of the moon. The settlements consume all of the available landmass in tall thin spires, substantial facilities in the shallow sea regions devoted to agricultural production provide nearly all of the foodstuffs in the Anesidora system: an unremarkable but nutritious algae-based paste or gelatin. Few isolated spires on the moon are the reculsive domains of the richest citizens and most of the Administratum facilities. The moon possess an unusual organic compound that acts as a juvenate agent amongst the human populations.